The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi
The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi (大バカ探偵はくち小五郎) is a gag manga series by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro. It parodies Edogawa Rampo's famous detective character Kogoro Akechi, as well as that of Kobayashi Boy from the Boy Detective Club. Overview The series revolves around Kogoro and his sidekick Kobayashi, in a pastiche of the original plots. A pilot chapter of this series was printed in Weekly Shonen Sunday, with commentary asking readers to show their interest in a sequel or full series. Another pilot (which has never seen reprint) would appear years later in Manga Gorak, with an altered design for Kobayashi. Eventually, the reworked series version of Kogoro would be serialized in Adventure King. The art for the feature was initially by Akatsuka himself but was taken over by Akira Saito, one of Akatsuka's assistants that had become more prominent in the 1970s. Characters The series features guest appearances by Akatsuka's Star System, as they become involved in the investigation or meander around in the background. Kogoro Hakuchi The titular foolish detective. His surname even means "Idiot", fitting of his nature. Kobayashi-kun The young sidekick of Kogoro, in actuality his son when it comes to the Adventure King series. He can be identified by his asymmetrical face and mucus-filled nose, along with his habit of wearing short shorts with a long shirt (similar to Ichiro). Kobayashi is notable for having gone through drastic redesigns from the pilot chapters to the above version seen in the series, with none of his iterations looking very alike at all. Serialization *Weekly Shonen Sunday (Shogakukan): Pilot chapter in issue #33 (1969) *Weekly Manga Gorak: Pilot chapter in January 13-20 merger number issue (1972) *Adventure King (Akita Shoten): June 1972 to December 1974 Chapters: * 1.I'm Here Now! (はらぺこただいま参上!!) * 2. Keep Theft Kamen Rider!(怪盗カメライダー現わる！) * 3. Don't Go into My Family's Home(へのへの一家へなぐり込みだーい) * 4. When a Man Has a Headache '(男はくちがおこるとき) * 5. '''I Saw Nyantomo '(ニャンともワンともまいったまいった) * 6. '''Sow like a plum broom in the world (世の中梅ぼしみたいにすっぱいぜ) * 7. Don't Believe the Rumor! '(うわさを信じちゃいけないよ！) * 8. '''Detective Kogoro vs Monster Thirty Face!! '(名探偵くち小五郎対怪人三十面相!!) * 9. '''A Mysterious TO-TO Toilet Appears! (怪TO-TO便器現わる!!) * 10. One without My Name '(わしをナメないで一つ) * 11. '''Hakuchi Detective Opening '(はくち探偵開店!!) * 12. '''Butaka Hijika or Butler Kabuka !? (ぶたかひつじか執事かぶたか！？) * 13. When the Prince Looks Like a Bill (王子がお札に見えるとき) * 14. Please Leave the Security of the Department Store on Me! (デパートの警備はわしにまかせろ！) * 15. Mitaka Gin Wings this Heroine !! (みたか銀翼この勇姿!!) * 16. Blooms Bloom in the Hot water (お湯の中にもこりゃ花が咲く) * 17. Monster Kani Five Anti-Stray Detective Hakuchi Kogoro !! (怪盗カーニファイブ対迷探偵はくち小五郎!!) * 18. The Maiden's Eyeball Ball Open! (乙女の目ン玉しばし開かん！) * 19. The Elegant Life of the Newborn Nose Police Department !! (出家鼻警部の優雅な生活!!) * 20. Funny Laugh is in the 30s!! (福笑いは三十面相だ!!) * 21. Detective Detective 1st Shonen First Tegara (名探偵1嚇少年初てがら) * 22. To the Smoke of Kerosene! (煙のケロ子にもんくあっか！？) * 23. Fear of Kiss Mama Dosukebe Appeared! (恐怖のキッス魔ドスケベ天狗登場！) * 24. When a Killer Comes to Town ...... (殺し屋が町へやってくるとき……) * 25. Flowers are the Highlight of Me (花は見どころぼくとしごろ) * 26. Mere Detective Onboro Attendance !! (名刑事オンボロ参上!!) * 27. Owari in the explosion!! (大爆発でオワリ!!) Reprints *Akebono: 3 volumes (1974-1975). The pilot chapter from 1969 was also reprinted as part of the Akebono release of "We are 8 Pro". *Shogakukan: The 3 Akebono volumes are digitized for the 2002 "Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works" collection. The 1969 pilot chapter is included in the "We are 8 Pro" DVD-ROM book. There is currently no comprehensive reprint of the series that features all the stories, in print or digital form. References External Links Category:1970s works Category:Manga Category:Works serialized in Adventure King